yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox Brothers (Duel Links)
(Para), (Dox) }} The Paradox Brothers are playable Legendary Duelists in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links, functioning as a single character. This is a video game depiction of the Paradox Brothers, Para and Dox, characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. They appear in-game after the player reaches Stage 13 of Duel World (DM), at which point their Character Unlock Missions become available. Prior to November 6, 2017, they were exclusive to the special event Paradoxical Guardians, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. The Paradox Brothers also appear as an opponent during the special event Duelist Chronicles: Set Sail for the Kingdom. Green Gate Keys are normally required to Duel the Paradox Brothers at the Gate. During the special event Paradoxical Guardians, Maze Keys are required instead. Biography After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for the Paradox Brothers' Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter the Paradox Brothers again. They tell the player that they are guardians, and have found something that they want to defend, the title of Duel World King. They state that they intend to share the title. After being unlocked, they appear again, and Dox alerts his brother that their Deck is missing the three elemental gods, meaning that they cannot Summon "Gate Guardian". Para then curses Kaiba, alleging that Kaiba sabotaged them by not programming those cards into their Deck. Para then defiantly proclaims that they will Summon "Gate Guardian" anyway, using their skill. Description Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Paradoxical Guardians Level 10 Level 20 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Beginning" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Shadow Ghoul" on the field.) Level 30 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Rising" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Tank" on the field.) Level 40 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Climax" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Wall" on the field.) Level 50 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Final Resolution" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Gate Guardian" on the field.) Set Sail for the Kingdom Level 20 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Beginning" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Shadow Ghoul" on the field.) Level 40 Skill: "Paradox Tactics: Climax" (The Paradox Brothers start the Duel with "Labyrinth Wall" on the field.) Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Paradox Brothers reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Paradox Brothers, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Card-specific ;Monsters * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Gate Guardian", a cut-in frame of the Paradox Brothers briefly appears, and Dox announces "Elements of thunder, water, and wind! Sanga, Suijin, Kazejin, begin!" followed by Para announcing "Meld your powers in eternal light! Show these fools your unstoppable might!" followed by both of them announcing "Gate Guardian!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Gate Guardian" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Gate Guardian" being Summoned will play afterwards. ** Most of the time, when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with "Gate Guardian", Para announces "Gate Guardian, unleash your fury!" followed by both of the Paradox Brothers announcing "Thunderstroke!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Dungeon Worm", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears and he announces "Dungeon Worm, rise to the surface!" ** Most of the time, when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Dungeon Worm is burrowing right towards you!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Jirai Gumo", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "The next step into the maze will leave you in a daze!" followed by "I summon Jirai Gumo!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Jirai Gumo attacks!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Para announces "Jirai Gumo's effect activates!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Kazejin", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "This is the beginning of the end! I summon Kazejin, God of Wind!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Kazejin attacks!" followed by "Gale Force Shock!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Para announces "Kazejin's effect activates!" followed by "Defend with Squall Barricade!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Labyrinth Tank", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "Labyrinth Tank! Advance!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "My Labyrinth Tank is within striking range!" followed by "Labyrinth Drill!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Labyrinth Wall", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "Emerging from the floor! My Labyrinth Wall!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Labyrinth Wall attacks!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Monster Tamer", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears and he announces, "I shall play this card! Monster Tamer!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Monster Tamer attacks!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Sanga of the Thunder", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears, and he announces "Sanga of the Thunder, let's take 'em under!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Sanga of the Thunder attacks!" followed by "Electric Breaker!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate the effect of that monster, Dox announces "Sanga of the Thunder's effect activates!" followed by "Lightning Blockade!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Suijin", a cut-in frame of Para's face briefly appears, and he announces "Here comes Suijin! The Water God!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Attack, Suijin!" followed by "Tidal Surge!" ** When activating the effect of "Suijin", Para announces "Suijin's effect activates!" followed by "Reflect the attack with Tidal Shield!" * When the Paradox Brothers Special Summon "Wall Shadow", a cut-in frame of Dox's face briefly appears and he announces "Wall Shadow will turn your monsters into smears on the labyrinth walls!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Wall Shadow! Attack!" followed by "Reaping Claw Slash!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Cannon Soldier", Dox announces "Step front, Cannon Soldier!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Cannon Soldier attacks!" ** When activating the effect of "Cannon Soldier", Dox announces "I activate Cannon Soldier's effect!" followed by "Fire a monster!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Giga-Tech Wolf", Para announces "Ah! This is the card I need! Giga-Tech Wolf!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Giga-Tech Wolf! Attack!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Kaiser Sea Horse", Para announces "I play Kaiser Sea Horse!" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Para announces "Go! Kaiser Sea Horse!" * When the Paradox Brothers Summon "Shadow Ghoul", Dox announces "Is it too cruel if I summon Shadow Ghoul?" ** Most of the time when the Paradox Brothers declare an attack with that monster, Dox announces "Attack Shadow Ghoul!" followed by "Green Vapor Shroud!" ;Spell/Traps * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Archfiend Palabyrinth", Para says "The Field Spell, Archfiend Palabyrinth!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate its effect, Para says "Heh heh heh... The maze holds even more terrors for you!" then announces "The Field Spell, Archfiend Palabyrinth!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "De-Spell", Dox says "My strategies you cannot quell." then announces "I activate the card, De-Spell!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Fairy Meteor Crush", Para announces "I activate the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Invigoration", Para announces "Ah! Perfect! Invigoration!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Judgement of Anubis", Dox announces "I activate my Trap Card! Judgement of Anubis!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Labyrinth of Nightmare", Dox announces "There's no exit to my maze, I swear!" followed by "With the Trap Card, Labyrinth of Nightmare!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate its effect, Para announces "With the Trap Card, Labyrinth of Nightmare!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Magical Labyrinth", Para announces "Face the wall-warping power of Magical Labyrinth!" ** When the Paradox Brothers activate its effect, Para announces "Teams are only as strong as their weakest link, and that link is you!" followed by "Face the wall-warping power of Magical Labyrinth!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Polymerization", Dox announces "The Spell Card, Polymerization!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Remove Trap", Para says "Time to shut your yap! With my card, Remove Trap!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Riryoku", Para says "Witness the fearsome card I drew!" then announces "The Spell Card, Riryoku!" * When the Paradox Brothers activate "Tribute Doll", Dox announces "I activate the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!" followed by "I can activate it by Tributing one monster on my field!"